Records: The Timeline
'A Sense of Perspective': the World as it Was in 1296 For a sense of place, true changes start on the Sword Coast and Western Heartlands of Faerûn, circa 1296 DR. The year prior, the king of Tethyr had been assassinated by a Waterdeep noble, a new naga king ascended to the throne in Najara, and the royal family of Impiltur was assassinated by a secondary prince (one of their own). The realm was an interesting place to visit, not a great place to live... __TOC__ 'Timeline' Pre-1296 DR *''Before the Beginning: events leading to the creation of House Stonehearth '1297 DR''' *The Library of Baldur’s Gate becomes The Stonehearth College *The conspicuous success of the Stonehearth Merchant Company (SMC) *The SMC ''seeds the paper industry *The founding of the consolidated Stonehearth Arms '''1300 DR' 1303 DR *Stonehearth cartage challenges inspire wainwright development 1305 DR *Stonehearth Arms felt the first touches of the Naturalist Method 1308 DR *The Scribe business moves into the realm of magic *Stonehearth Calculators make academic waves *A new form of scroll paper wipes out The Gate... 1310 DR *Rediscovering the natural philosophy of Optics 1311 DR *The Stonehearth College: The Indivisible Universe 1312 DR *The SMC’s magic scroll business diversifies into general arcane consumables *An Explosive Discovery... 1314 DR *Stonehearth College points out the Imperfection of the Heavens 1315 DR *Destroying Demonic Invasions… 1316 DR *A division of labor multiplies the product… 1317 DR *Measuring heat: a Prelude to Steam 1319 DR * Valene Stonehearth assumes the mantle of House Patriar (r. 1319-1340) 1320 DR *Expanding into mechanical miniaturization... 1321 DR *Stonehearth creates the tools of the mechanical trade *...and discovers tiny worlds 1323 DR *The inception of the Industrial Age 1325 DR *Stonehearth leads a Baldur’s Gate-Lantan Standardization Concord *Baldur's Gate joins the Council of Lords (Lords' Alliance) 1327 DR *Gold and Paper: from ledgers to Presses to Schools… 1328 DR *Outgrowing the Walls: the need for Construction capacity… 1329 DR *Beneath the foundations: SMC Mining, Aggregate and Magic 1330 DR *Stonehearth devised a new way of calculating business figures… 1331 DR *The Heavy Metal of Stonehearth’s Blacksmith 1332 DR *Stonehearth develops modular wands 1335 DR *Increased tensions between Stonehearth and the Council of Four… 1338 DR *The Business of War leads to Cannons 1340 DR * Piers Stonehearth assumes the mantle of House Patriar (r. 1340-1365) 1341 DR *Stonehearth builds a Mythal Defense System 1343 DR *Working backward for the horses of the Stonehearth College 1345 DR *Stonehearth supports Eltan’s bid for power in Baldur’s Gate 1350 DR 1351 DR *The SMC arcane inscription rises to the next meta-level 1358 DR *The Time of Troubles ''begins the ''Era of Upheaval *Lantanese Smokepowder proves the fallen restrictions *Divine influences now dot Toril... *Healing magic is severely undercut 1359 DR *As magic faltered, mechanics and mundane medicine surged *Vorthryn’s Archivir reenters circulation 1360 DR 1362 DR *The SMC rolls out Scrolls of Correspondence 1365 DR *Strange magic presents itself to House Stonehearth *Everett Stonehearth assumes the mantle of House Patriar (r. 1365-1391) 1368 DR *Baldur’s Gate suffers the Iron Crisis 1370 DR 1372 DR *The Shadow of Netheril returns to Faerûn 1373 DR *Stonehearth’s Parchment of Duplication 1374 DR *Stonehearth incorporates the Tethyr Barony of Impresk (the Snowflake Mountains) 1378 DR *Arcane Revolutions – and accusations 1380 DR 1384 DR *Anywhere else: the Industrial Revolution 1385 DR *'The Spellplague' *Stonehearth's foreign Allies *Stonehearth asserts authority in the Impresk Barony 1388 DR *Mundane healing comes to the forefront 1390 DR 1391 DR * Ariqa Stonehearth assumes the mantle of House Patriar (r. 1391-1412) 1394 DR *Growth of Stonehearth’s Industrial Revolution 1398 DR *The Stonehearth Decision to Rebase 1399 DR *Scouting and surveying the future North Point area 1400 DR *Stonehearth reestablishes contact with Lantan 1401 DR *The Rise of the Gate Riverboat 1402 DR *Stonehearth-Tethyr relations deepen 1404 DR *Stonehearth reestablishes contact with Halruaa 1405 DR *Horseless Carriages occupy abandoned Roaringshore as a staging area 1406 DR *'House Stonehearth negotiates a charter as a Baldurian march' 1408 DR *Supply trains start moving north, both by ship and over land 1409 DR *Ground breaking for North Point Keep 1410 DR *One Year since North Point ground breaking *The SMC invents commercially-available magical lighting *Baldur's Gate: "Strong Steam" explodes 1411 DR *Stonehearth begins North Point mining operations, strikes gold… 1412 DR *Trolls prove their regional reputation *Connak Stonehearth assumes the mantle of House Marquis (r. 1412-1430) 1413 DR *North Point University: the Reinvention of the Seed Drill 1414 DR *Mageweave Barony: the first elevations to Stonehearth Nobility 1415 DR *North Point tinkers develop the threshing machine 1416 DR *Trolls vs the Mageweave Barony 1417 DR *North Point tinkers patent the grain elevator 1418 DR *Hello again: zombie invasion 1419 DR *North Point begins construction on town walls. *Volkerburg, Mageweave barony, digs in cliffside to create The Grand Mall 1420 DR *Stonehearth tinkers develop explosive ammunition 1421 DR *Stonehearth evolves past steam: magic motors 1422 DR *Trolling the Southern Front 1423 DR *The SMC unleashes Arcane Energized Crystals ''to the marquisate *House Sid invents (and sells) crystal-powered ''Refrigeration 1424 DR *Vampiric attack consolidates North Point community 1425 DR *Stonehearth deploys Books of Learning… [[1426|'1426']]' DR' *House Esparia brings House Stonehearth into Cormyr 1427 DR *The Dimming (Stonehearth's first Phaerimm conflict)… 1428 DR *Lathtarl’s Return 1429 DR *The Incredible Vanishing Troll Hill 1430 DR *The Arcane Construction and Demolition (ACD) Company *Hudson Stonehearth assumes the mantle of House Marquis (r. 1430-1452) 1431 DR *The First Bend Battle 1432 DR *Lantan swears fealty to the Stonehearth Coronet 1433 DR *Stonehearth guns evolve past propellant *The Stonehearth College of Arms ''(CoA) is founded near North Point '1434 DR''' *'The March becomes the Marquisate:' the'' Southern Highlands Expansion **+8 Baronies **+4 Counties *The Marquisate Military '1435 DR''' *Reapers cap massive agricultural engineering developments 1437 DR *An arcane explosion flattens a portion of central North Point *The Elfsong returns in Baldur's Gate 1438 DR *Mythals blanket expanded marquisate 1439 DR *Hearth’s Reach Tower is built on the North Shore 1440 DR *Troll Wave at Hearth’s Reach 1444 DR *Arcane healing comes to the forefront 1445 DR *Port Station is unveiled in North Point 1446 DR *Apostles to Apostates: Changing the Divine Frequencies 1448 DR *The Troll Bypass Attack 1450 DR *Marquisate Mythals power quasi-magical items 1451 DR *Neverwinter is destroyed by volcano *Proto-guard units supplement Mobile Infantry in their gendarme roles 1452 DR *The Evolution to the Charter of Light – and the Lords’ Alliance Recognition *Adrienne Stonehearth assumes the mantle of House Marquis (r. 1452-1475) 1455 DR *The House becomes a Waterdhavian Masked Lord 1458 DR *The Flow of Bones Attack 1459 DR *Stonehearth builds Hilcross Keep in the east Outer City of Baldur’s Gate 1460 DR * Stonehearth-Baldurian Patriar relations sour as Hilcross Keep asserts regional marquis authority * Stonehearth relations bolstered with Cormyr and Elturgard Crowns 1461 DR * Stonehearth repulses a Netherese attack 1462 DR *Stonehearth founds – and Halruaa joins – the Commonwealth of the Charter of Light 1465 DR *Arcane Wonders: Wands of Casting and Arcanophones 1466 DR * After coordination between rivals in Baldur's Gate and Cormyr, Stonehearth responds 1467 DR *The Church of the Light illuminates Western Faerûn 1470 DR *Stonehearth Arms specialists officially adopt Wands of Casting as their sidearms 1471 DR *The Trollclaw Malice *The Guard are quietly substituted for the Infantry in the gendarme role 1475 DR * Braeden ("Brenn") Stonehearth assumes the mantle of House Marquis (r. 1475-''current'') 1476 DR *Neighboring Elturel suffers mysterious tragedy… 1479 DR *Arcanoscopes are released… 1480 DR *The Boneshard Fleet is sunk in view of North Point Harbor *Stonehearth SA deepens ties to Elturgard *Abeir-Toril Geomantic Testing 1481 DR *Stonehearth acknowledges raw magic as the power source of Primal Casting 1482 DR *The Commonwealth brings their own… home *The "Second Sundering" begins 1483 DR * Stonehearth Arms authorizes the charter of their dedicated defensive ''force: the Guard '1484 DR''' *The Second Sundering accelerates through Toril 1485 DR *Stonehearth "regrettably rejects" Lower Netheril pleas for assistance against Shadovar *Barony of Espar becomes safe haven for war refugees from Cormyr and the Dalelands 1487 DR *Turbulence in the wake of the Era of Upheaval 1488 DR *Shadowbane: the Marquisate’s capital of former Netheril 1489 DR *Stonehearth executes their Duty to Act… Category:Hall of Records Category:Timeline __NOEDITSECTION__